Dialogue of PvZ: The Multiverse
Dialogue of the game PvZ: The Multiverse. Tutorial/Players House Day 4 Intro The Traveller: Whassup, I'm the Traveler. I have travelled through the Multiverse... There are zombies in them. Will you help me? Outro The Traveller: Woah, you did great! Brainsokyo Day 1 Intro The Traveller: Here we are, Brainsokyo. I heard that the residents hired exterminators, but unfortunately, they became zombies as well. Day 13 Intro The Traveller: Woah, Mind the gap! Zombies pour out of these! Day 20 Outro The Traveller: Hey, you did well! Let's go to the next world! (Portal opens) Magic Kingdom Day 1 Intro The Traveller: Well, we arrived at the Magic Kingdom! Nothing seems magical though... Prince Zombie: Braaaaains! The Traveller: YOU TELL ME THIS IS THE MAGIC HERE? Outro The Traveller: Ugh... the zombies... looks like Zomboss has affected the Magic here... The Traveller: Anyways, It is our job to restore this world to normal! Hiyah! Day 8 Intro ???: Hey Guys! The Traveller: Umm, who are you? ???: I'm a Spirit! I'm from another world, but I'm stuck here! Outro The Traveller: So... I talked to the Spirit when you're busy. Apparently, He is stuck here... we need to help him! Day 20 Outro Spirit: Ah! The Traveller: Hmm? Spirit: I remembered my Name and Homeland! I'm Steve and I'm from Minecraftia! The Traveller: Why hesitate? Let's go! Minecraftia Night 1 Intro Steve: I'm Home! Steve: ... Steve: Something feels wrong... Lurker: Brains! Steve: No wonder. The zombies EVOLVED! Night 20 Outro The Traveller: A hole in the Ground? What is this? Steve: How about we go in? The Traveller: Uhh... Steve: Whee! The Traveller: Steve! The Underlands Day 1 Intro The Traveller: Oww! STEVE! Steve: Oh? I'm sorry... Dummy: Rahh! Steve: Ahhh! Outro The Traveller: What a tough drop and a tough battle! UH-HUH? Steve: I said I'm sorry, OK? Day 10 Outro Skelepun: Visitors! Brains! Steve: Gad... Day 20 Intro Skelepun: It is I again! I want your bones and Brains! The Traveller: NO! Skelepun: Ok... IT'S BAD BATTLE TIME! Outro Skelepun: Oww... you guys are tough... Steve: Yes we are. The Traveller: Let's go through the hole and leave. Steve: Agree. Plainview Day 1 Intro Steve: This isn't home... The Traveller: Why is this world so cartoony? Did someone screw with the Interface? Manny Imp: BUBBRAINS! Steve: Here we go again... Day 20 Outro Steve: Finally! The Traveller: What is that pipe doing there? The Traveller: ... The Traveller: Let's go in. Mushroom Kingdom Day 1 Intro The Traveller: Where are we? The Traveller: Hmm? Name, You know where this is? The Traveller: MUSHROOM KINGDOM? Oh boi... Outro The Traveller: What is my life now? MUSHROOM KINGDOM? Steve: Chill. I know here. The Traveller: You've been here before? Steve: Yes. Day 9 Outro Dragonturtle Gargantuar: RAAAAAAAAAAAA! Steve: What has Zomboss done? Day 20 Outro Steve: Another Pipe! The Traveller: Out here! Steve: Yay! Hogwarts Day 1 Intro The Traveller: This place is weird. Wizard Conehead: Eat BRAAAAAAAAAAins... The Traveller: Ugh... Day 5 Intro The Traveller: Steve, what have you got? Steve: A wand! It can fend off zombies! The Traveller: Yay! Day 12 Outro Dark Lord Gargantuar: ABADA KEDABRAAAAAAINS! Steve: Oh dear... Day 20 Outro The Traveller: Finally! My abilities are working! The Traveller: Let's Get outta here! Pokemon World Day 1 Intro Steve: Oh my! The Traveller: Hmm? The Traveller: Oh! Pokemon! Day 20 Intro Zomboss: Hahaha! I'm gonna be the very best... and get the brains! Steve: NEVER! Outro Zomboss: Foiled again... Ending Crazy Dave: Wahoo! You did it! Crazy Dave: Why am I in this Place? Crazy Dave: I'M CRAZYYYYY! Mirine: Hey you! Good job, You didn't lose your memories! Crazy Dave: To play in more ways, Just click the Events Button or the Minigames Button! Trivia * Zomboss refers to the Anglo-sphere Anime Opening in Pokemon World - Day 20. Category:Dialouge